


upside down trees prohibited

by fleurmatisse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, mild spoilers for recent seasons, while ignoring the end of the mid-season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurmatisse/pseuds/fleurmatisse
Summary: In this installment ofJack Discovers Christmas, the Winchesters get themselves a real live tree. And they willnotbe hanging it upside down, no matter what Jack has seen on the internet.





	upside down trees prohibited

Dean isn't a pushover. In fact, he has it on good authority that he's annoyingly stubborn and set in his ways. 

And yet.

"I don't think this is the right one," Jack says, lifting a hand to run his fingers over the needles of a pine tree. He and Sam and Cas move on to the next one while Dean stays at the end of the row, fine with lagging behind because he's not sure why he agreed to getting a Christmas tree in the first place. Maybe it was his newfound soft spot for Jack, who discovered Christmas after seeing a picture of an upside down Christmas tree on twitter, of all places, and was swifly informed by Sam that that was not the usual tradition. Mary interjected with some of the things she and John did when Dean was little, and Jack latched on to their descriptions of lights and stockings and family. Cas latched on to Jack's enthusiasm, and Dean caved under the light suggestion they have a real Christmas at the bunker.

Not a pushover, he thinks firmly as he finally has to move with everyone else if he wants to hear them. Cas glances back at him and smiles and Dean's feet lead him to join the trio without hesitation. 

"This one looks good," Dean says. Cas smiles again, pressing his lips together when Dean looks at him like, _what's so funny?_

Jack, looking thoughtfully at the tree, nods. "This feels right."

Dean loses the battle not to smile back at Cas and can't help but feel the same way.

That warm, fuzzy, right feeling goes right out the window when they have to tie the tree to the top of the Impala. It has _sap_ dripping from the fresh cut on the trunk, and probably more from the branches getting all scrunched in the mesh. Dean can feel it sticking to his hands as he and Sam pick the tree up.

"Man, if this messes up Baby's paint," he starts.

"Then you'll have something to do besides binge-watch every show on Netflix," Sam says.

"Hey, I'm catching Mom up on all the good stuff," Dean says. Like Sam doesn't join their marathons, the hypocrite.

"I'll keep it from touching the roof," Jack assures Dean. He's been using his powers more since they came back from the apocalypse world, just little things here and there, like passing a book or changing the channel on the TV without lifting a finger. Cas and Sam are thrilled. Dean is just waiting for Jack's terrible twos to hit and the mischievous streak Dean knows is hiding somewhere behind Jack's quiet demeanor to emerge. 

Sam and Dean get the tree up to the roof and then the weight lifts from their hands while the tree hovers just above the roof. They go about tying it to keep up appearances, and Dean will admit he feels a little better about the trip back to the bunker. So long as Jack doesn't get distracted on the way there.

They get back without incident, and Mary commends their choice of tree. Dean catches her smile turn a little sad as she watches Jack and Sam pick the perfect place for it. He doesn't remember the Christmas of '82, but it was certainly worlds away from this. She notices him looking at her and smooths the sadness out of her smile as she suggests they move one of the tables in the library so the tree can be right in the center. Dean makes a mental note to ask her to help him pop the popcorn for a garland later and wanders off to find Cas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying art can be found on my tumblr (hallucifern)  
> going for a 'twelve days of christmas' kind of thing


End file.
